Spirit (Pinktiger2107)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Spirit is Pinktiger2107's OC. Please do not edit or use without permission. Constructive criticism or just comments are always appreciated! Appearance Spirit's main body type and the color are SandWing. Her scales, main and underbelly, are an off-white or very pale yellow (f0f0c5), depending on who you ask. She has no barb at the end of her tail, but she does have SkyWing wings. Her claws and horns were once a pearly white, but are now tinted brownish - gray. Both her wing membranes and ruff are a paler red and slightly torn at the edges. Her eyes are a gold color. The main giveaway of her being a hybrid, though, are the brilliantly bold red (de4920), orange (ff9b00), and yellow (ffff00) streaks that run from her neck to her tail tip, like paint or fire. She has generally good posture, her head always held high. Her scales and claws are worn down and slightly chipped from walking and sleeping on the ground a lot. She is generally skinny, sharp, and is very tall. In public, she usually has a relaxed, indifferent expression, unless anger breaks through. She never really wears anything, except the pouch she carries basic supplies for her travels in. Personality Spirit is very interesting, and that's an understatement. She has an adventurous soul, not having a set home and never in the same place for more than a few days. On the outside she seems fun-loving and carefree for the most part, always joking or laughing. She is also curious, sometimes a bit nosy, always asking questions and attempting to experience things head- on. Due to being outside most of her life, she is very claustrophobic. She'll take being under the sky over being under a roof any day. She is quite the daredevil and very brave, often stupidly brave, throwing herself and sometimes others in danger for the fun of it. She is fiercely loyal and protective and would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat for any of her friends. Rules don't matter to her if she doesn't think what she's being told to do is right. That's what she says, and for the most part that's true, but sometimes she breaks the rules just for the sake of curiosity or adventure. She's a natural and usually good leader, but she sometimes stretches that too far and gives orders when she's not in charge. Failing or looking weak in front of others is one of her worst (and only) fears. She hates it when someone's better at her than something and always strives to be praised. Her big dream is to do something great, to be admired across Pyrrhia, like the dragonets of destiny or the jade winglet. She's stubborn and has very set opinions that she sticks to. It takes a lot to change her mind about anything. She always has good intentions, but sometimes she enjoys a little revenge. History Spirit was born during the SandWing war when hybrids were frowned upon even more so then they are now. Her parents tried to keep her a secret and did for quite a while, about 6 months. Spirit's mother, exhausted after months of keeping a reckless dragonet under wraps, finally broke and decided to sleep and trust Spirit would stay in the room. She didn't wake up when Spirit poking her head out of their room near guards. The guards asked Spirit who her parents were, and naturally, not knowing any better, she told them. Knowing this the guards, behind her mother's back, took Spirit and reported her to Queen Scarlet. That was the closest Spirit was to death, clutched in the claws of Scarlet, and she swears she still remembers it distinctly. Spirit's parents were caught not long after, having a secret meeting behind the castle regarding the disappearance of Spirit. Her mother was sentenced to a trial (of course to result in death), her father was to be sent to the arena, and Spirit was eventually decided to be a gift to Burn. Her mother, with the help of luck and her natural fighting skills, was able to escape with Spirit. The queen was naturally furious and there was a searching party for weeks, but eventually, she got bored and dropped it. Spirit and her mom were on the move for years, hopping from the SandWing kingdom to the rainforest to an isolated island back to the SandWing kingdom again all in the span of a month. Eventually, Spirit got tired of her mom's paranoia over her, and left, wanting to be her own boss. She has traveled Pyrrhia ever since, protesting against hybrid discrimination and generally exploring. Gallery Spirit!.png|Headshot by Destiny! Thank you! SpiritAesthetic.png|Aesthetic by Morpho! Spirit head.png|Spirit headshot by me :D Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Pinktiger2107) Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females